User talk:Stranger958
Hi, welcome to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Stranger95 page. Check out this wiki's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wiki. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wiki's spoiler policy. If you're looking for a place to start editing, you can visit the to do list to find pages that could use your help. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chibiphantom (Talk) 09:30, September 14, 2011 Hi!! Hi, Buddy! I know I already talked to you in your blog but I wanted to thank you personally for your edits! I hope you decide to stay for a long time to contribute and participate! There are projects you can be part of. I am the manager for R&R Project so if you like to join, talk to me! There are other projects of course, haha, so join whatever you like! If you have any problems, talk to me, or the admins here: Chibiphantom aka C. Phantom and SereneChaos aka Serene. You are awesome!! Yes, another helper~ I'll nominate you to be the member of the R&R Project. I'm the manager of it anyway so there's like... a hundred percent you'll get in!! Don't worry about being busy on the weekdays (just like me, I can only get on around the evening or later) cuz you don't have to work on this wiki everyday. Just as long as you're active! Thanks, Buddy, for finding time for this! Again, you are awesome! I nominated you here. Oh, and don't get offended since I addressed your pronoun as he/she. I don't have a good idea of your gender yet and didn't want to guess rudely. Are you male or female? If that question offends you, you don't have to answer ;) Got it, Buddy! Thanks. Oh, and I'm male just so you know, haha. And congrats, you are now officially a member of the R&R Project!!! I listed you under the name 'Buddy' but if you don't like that nickname, I'll change it right away! :) By the way, I can tell by your profile you have a sense of humor. I especially liked how you called Mey-Rin pretty and added "without glasses". Thanks! Thanks for uploading the back for volumes 7-9. I've been looking for those for forever! ^-^ However, there are a few problems with some of the other images you uploaded. Yana Toboso has asked that the images she makes for her blog not be uploaded elsewhere, so we don't want to go against her wish. You also uploaded a few duplicates (here and here). However, yours are higher quality, so we can replace the current ones. =) (This one's technically not a duplicate, but there's a similar one but of higher quality. I figured you'd like the higher quality one ^-^) Also, thanks for taking an interest in the wiki! SereneChaos 22:58, September 16, 2011 (UTC) No problem! =) SereneChaos 19:25, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help Me Basically, you go here and press edit. Once you do, you'll see the source code. Scroll down until you see this: |'Duke/Duchess' Stranger958 (Talk - - ) | | Apparently, there's two empty lines that start with | right below ). On the first empty line, you will sign your name. Use only three tildes to sign in order for the timestamp to be excluded. Afterwards on the the second empty line, you type in the date you were promoted. For example: |'Duke/Duchess' Stranger958 (Talk - - ) |Signature goes here. |Promotion date goes here. If you're confused, look at the way Lau wrote his and modify and copy it. That's pretty much it. However, there's been a change in the position of members as stated here so you may not be a duke/duchess. If you scroll all the way to the bottom, you'll see that all new members will be Baron/Baroness and work their way up. Ask your king, Lau, about it and he'll explain it. I hope that was helpful. If you still need more guidance, don't hesitate to ask. }} 23:52, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Helping You simply put ''Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter #, page #, or Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode # directly after the paragraph or sentence that is referencing something. It will automatically appear in the box at the bottom. =) SereneChaos 22:51, September 20, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! =D SereneChaos 01:14, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Position Haha, yeah, we have this whole new idea that new members should start low and then climb the ladder so the rank that you have, you'll actually deserve it. I can just move your info to Baron/Baroness for you if you like (I'll need your agreement first). The king gotta help his people ;) Oh, and love how you added Buddy to your signature. That's awesome. R&R Members Hullo, Buddy! I hope ya don't mind but I went ahead and changed the R&R Members for ya. I placed you in the Baroness position and added your promotion date. And also, I made your signature read Buddy. Check it out and if you want me to change Baroness Stranger958 to Baroness Buddy, I will do so! So anyway, if you have any problems with it, please tell me and I'll change it! That's all for now, LAUUUUUUUUL! It's no biggie, Buddy! Man, I forgot to say LAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL!!! Hahaha, you're spamming lauuuuul! Hey, so your signature is Stranger958. Do you want me to change it on Template:R&RMembers? No worries, I changed it for ya. Just focus on lauuuuling ;) Chat Im going around asking all active users. As you may or may not seen from other wikis there is this program Chat on the wiki where you can chat with other online users there. I think its convenient as if you need an answer asap you do not have to go to their talkpage write your message and wait for an answer. I can enable it anytime, I just need your opinion on this. }} 02:46, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hehe I'll bet you want to be either one of those two girls being hugged by Undertaker, yeh? :P [[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within''' the Darkness of Sin]] 02:23, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Just because there's noises doesn't mean he necessarily had sex with her! ... Right? xD But still to think that she even got that close with him, hell yeh! D:< *steals Grell's chainsaw and kills her* [[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 05:54, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Ahaha lauuuul :P *eerie noise behind* Umm... I think I better go Buddy... Grell's coming for revenge for stealing his chainsaw... AAAAHHH!!! *runs quickly away, whirring sound behind her* --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 21:41, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Aha! I have an idea! *rushes up to William, knocks him unconscious, dresses him up in Beast's costume and runs away laughing maniacally* xD xD xD That's sure to keep Grell distracted for a while xD --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 03:03, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Haha I dressed him up as Beast, but I guess a demon could also work >:D Lol ew that's disgusting... --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 09:54, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Lol yeh they are technically the same thing :P Haha ok I'll remember that :S I just realized I say haha and lol alot don't I? :P --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 10:01, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Haha ohmigosh yes! How could I forget that? Lauuuuuuuuul >:D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 08:09, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Haha yeh it was ;P Btw get on chat! I'm on right now :) --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 08:19, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Footnotes Haha, it's ok, Buddy, it doesn't bother me :D Ok, I'll try my best to explain since I suck at that. Deep breath... ok, here we go: Ya know how sometimes the references are the same thing? Yeah, well, we can just put them as one with footnotes (you know what they look like, right?) Anyway, whenever you see duplicate references like for example: Hi, my name is Lau.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, page 1 I live in a house.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, page 1 There's two of them but you can just make them one by doing this: Hi, my name is Lau.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, page 1 Note that you can pick whatever name you want for the ref name. You can put or anything like that. I live in a house. Now you see what I did there? I did not type out the whole thing Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter yadda yadda, thing again. I just added but this time I added a slash after "Lau". That's important. And that's basically it. If you wanna see how it should looks like: Hi, my name is Lau.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, page 1 I live in a house. Now be honest, Buddy, was that helpful? Are you still confused, haha. Rate this explanation from 1-5. Wow, I'm surprised that was actually helpful! :D Haha, I'm also not alone in this shame corner thingy. It's getting pretty crowded, lol. Oh wow, that was actually helpful to me as well, Lau! Haha yeh I'm eavesdropping here xD And just to tell you, I fell off my chair laughing when I read this: Hi, my name is Lau. I live in a house. xD --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 08:10, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha, so you did noticed the box! I hoped no one would when I wrote "I live in a house", haha. And it's plus one more, so it will be four people in the shame corner, lol. Re:Where to put it Oh ho, you keep a scrapboard that is mainly filled with Undertaker pics (surprise surprise)! That's pretty neat. (Btw I only read a bit of Pandora Hearts and it seemed hella cool but I forgot to continue :( Meh, though there is this one guy that acts almost exactly like Undertaker as you said. What's his name again?) Hmm, I'm getting a strong feeling of that bottom left section but then your to do list/manga release dates might extend and you'll have to use up that section. Before I give ya final answer, can you upload a pic? ;) Damn your scrapboard looks hella awesome! I see a whole mess of Undertaker!! Hahah, oh yeah you don't like pink cuz it's too girly xD Although if you hadn't pointed it out, I wouldn't never noticed the background lol. Yeah that's his name... Xerxes. You might destroy me if I ask but do you love Undertaker more?? ;P Aah spoiler! What a twist! (I never read up to ch 17 but it sounds interesting.) You read from mangareader.net too? Cool! And now I know that spoilers are dangerous: your head is in risk of exploding. Oh and yeah you should cover up that empty space in the bottom right with Ciel and randon Kuroshitsuji pics ;) Once you do, send me another pic to see how it looks like! Btw, does your parents ever walk in your room and stare at the load of your husband's pics on your scrapboard?? Ahaha your scrapboard thing is so awesome! I love it :D Btw eavesdropping here ^_^ Yeh you can add more pics of Ciel or random Kuro or Pandora Hearts pics in that empty space... I wonder what your parents or sister think when they see all those things ^_^ I'm gonna aim to put a gigantic Sebastian poster in my bedroom to see what my parents think... >:D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 06:57, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Tsumi-chan, lil eavesdropper, lol Once you put up a Sebastian poster, be sure to take a pic of it if you can :P @Buddy, haha, got it. Break it is (thank god; it's easier to spell anyway). Hahahaha, funny solution, Buddy. Yep, just marry both of them. 30 babies each? Haha, the hospital is going to know you quite well. By the time you're 60 years old, you'll be like... last one! Just one more baby! Almost there! Hahaha, my mom overreacts too, although she never adds 'honey' at the end to make things all sweet, lol. Your dad is silent, haha, no surprise. I bet he's like I don't understand teenage daughters. Haha, your sister is evil >:D lol, I don't wanna be her if your Undertaker pics get ripped off. hahahhahah, you brainwashed your brother!! I wish I can do that to my brother. Too bad I don't have any! Just annoying sisters, lol. @Lau Lol I don't know when I will be able to get a Sebastian poster that's huge but I'll try xD @Buddy Haha I love your dad's response (no comment... xD) and your sister is pure evil. Omigosh and you brainwashed your brother as well!!! Woah awesome I wish I had a little sibling so I could do that too mwahahahah >:D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 03:29, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Ahahaha Your top asked questions are funny xD I loved them! I'm thinking of doing some of mine as well... *contemplating* --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 08:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHA there's actually the name Porn in Thai??? xD xD xD *laughs head off for the umpteenth time* --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 05:09, October 25, 2011 (UTC) R&R Project Hey there, Buddy! We have our newest member in the R&R Project: TSUMI!!! I promised her you'll go over there to welcome her :D Re:Erm Haha, yep your husband comes first. And I'm flattered by the 'king' part~ Imo, those count as two separate pages so they shouldn't be in a footnote. Cuz the one with page 16 means that the info only comes from page 16. The other ref comes from part of page 16 and 17 so it's different info which requires separate refs. Meh, basically you just leave it alone. It's fine as it is. Keep up the good work!